Understanding Magic
by LoveDanceFaith
Summary: It is the reign of Prince Caspian, and while he has found love, his son hasn't. When Lucy's skeptical daughter, Karla, comes to Narnia, will they finally find their true loves? Or as darkness falls will they discover that not everything is as it seems?
1. Denial

A/N. This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate input. I know it is really, really rough, but it should get better as it goes along. enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, of course. Everyone except Karla goes to C.S. Lewis.

The day was bitter cold, like all the others in England, and Karla's one and only goal was to get through another of her mother's stories.

"I am telling you Karla, you cannot understand love like that until you have met him!" Her mother, Lucy, droned on and on, as if she didn't know that Karla thought it was all a ridiculous hallucination. "I hope you can meet him someday."

"Yes mother, and someday I hope you can meet Puff the Magic Dragon." she retorted as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lucy questioned.

"Narnia, mother," she snipped. "and I am bringing that old fur coat of yours too!"

Karla's POV. Ahh...that coat. It was one of my mothers few prized possessions, and i knew that taking it would achieve ultimate payback for the stories. "Narnia" had become my new word for where I really went, and although mother thought I was just being a prude, she could never understand that sometimes I really DID see her imaginary characters. Not that I would ever admit to it-or to my activities...but this was England-what else was there to do? Be a good girl? Sorry, there just wasn't time on my agenda for that.

I didn't get it-Even Uncle Edmund and Aunt Susan believed in Narnia-maybe even more so than the others. And I always thought they were the more sane and skeptical out of the group. Yet, they would defend that place to the death. Really, what DID they do when they were my age?  
As I heard my mother's demanding grow in intensity as she tried without success to get me to return the coat to her closet, I smiled with satisfaction. The thing was hideous-and if she could just realize that, she would know that I would be dead before I EVER wore it out, like, anywhere. But as I heard her running I couldn't resist myself. I minus well at least make it more believable for her sake. Just as my mother came around the bend I slid my arms into the coat. As soon as I did, though, the smell of cotton balls made me want to pass out, and as I lowered myself to the floor I felt such a strange pull. The last thing I remembered before I gave in to the swirling pull of the room was my mother's sad voice whispering...

Lucy's POV. "Aslan, please, take care of Karla." I whispered as I saw my daughter being pulled away. I could feel it-the magic-thick in the air, pulling at every pore of my body. I longed to give into its embrace, and maybe, just maybe, go back. But I knew I couldn't. He told me I could never return. And I would obey him no matter what it told me to do. "Oh Aslan," I sighed again after she had disappeared, "How I wish I could see you again. But this is her journey, isn't it? Something she has to do on her own."

I had always suspected that Karla would someday be taken to Narnia. I didn't know why, or how, but I suspected. And I guess now I knew how. The coat, of all things. Although I suppose it made sense...it being one of the only things I kept from my childhood. I can still remember the look on the Professor's face when I asked for it out of the wardrobe. I told him it was sentimental-as it was the first thing I ever wore in Narnia. But in truth, it called to me, in a way I just could not explain, but, I suppose, it was the magic of Narnia-always knowing what was to take place-setting up the passageway for my unwilling daughter.

I smiled as I picked up the phone to call the others. I could do nothing now but wait for her to come back, and I minus well wait with my three closest friends. They had all been hoping with me that someday Karla would be taken to Narnia. We all hoped that maybe it would stop her all-godly attitude. And I think that Edmund always secretly hoped she would find his torch. I am sure he would find out soon, however, because the way Narnia time works she could be there for years there, yet show up at any minute in my parlor again.

Karla's POV. "It will stop soon..." I kept telling myself over and over again. But something didn't seem right. Maybe even nothing. I couldn't hear my mother anymore, and the spinning of the room seemed to change into swirling sky, and then buildings, beautiful islands and ruins. Almost like i was falling through a different world. "Oh my..." this could NOT be happening. It goes against everything I hold sacred. My mother could not be right. That is just ridiculous-insane. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know, as I sat on air with images whipping around me, that nothing was going to be the same again.

Any way you look at it, ground isn't comfortable to land on, but something about this ground was different. I heard the thud of my weight hitting the ground, but I didn't feel it. As I lay there looking at the sky i felt the warmth of the grass under me, and had the strangest sensation to fall asleep. As I gave in to the sweet aroma around me I tried to block out the chipper voices i keep hearing. It was all in my head. I had to keep telling myself that.

"She looks like a daughter or Eve. Aslan must have sent her...we must tell the his highness immediately!"

Okay, now this was getting ridiculous. I didn't care what had happened to me, but I absolutely refused to have to hear about Aslan wherever I was. What was it? A curse following me around?! As I shook the drowsiness from my body I looked around for the owner of the voices. But I couldn't find them, until all of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled from my ankles back to the ground. As I finally saw what it was, a terror so deep that it made my head start to spin again filled my chesst. I heard a deep scream, and while I passed out before I could realize it came from me, it still wasn't before I stared a giant field mouse right in the face.

A/N. I told you it was rough, but with your input it will get better. Also longer chapters should be coming, as long as I get reviews. So keep them coming: A.


	2. Puddleglum

A/N: So I didn't get any reviews last time...hence this chapter is so late. If I get any reviews the chapters will come faster. I would really appreciate some: Ideas are also welcome, since the rest of the story is not fully planned out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the characters...but I suppose it has to be said.

Puddleglum's POV: The day was so beautifully sunny; I could positively imagine that something dreadful was going to show up. A devastating storm, perhaps? Or..a daughter of Aslan?! Perfect, just what the day needs. She will surely take over his Highness's throne and tear Narnia to pieces. Or even worse yet, sway his Highness's son. Love? It only leads to nagging and children. What a perfectly dreadful combination. "PUDDLEGLUM!" Who could that be? Oh! Now I am going to be late for his Highness's meeting. See what daydreaming does to oneself?! I suppose now I will at least get to meet the Daughter of Eve...

Karla's POV: As I was carried into a huge chamber, I vaguely remembered that I had no idea where I was, and that I had just been kidnapped by two foot high mice. Right as I was about to scream I was suddenly cut off by a very gorgeous and very untouchable guy sitting on the side of a older...(well, I don't really remember what he looked like at that time-but if you had seen the other one...!) man. Okay, so any place that has guys that fabulously gorgeous can't be to bad. Can it? Okay, maybe it could be terrible. But I could be in the English slums and not care. As long as I could look at him...

2 hours later and all I know is that the old man sitting at the end of the table is King Caspian(It can't be the same one my mother talks about), and the impossibly gorgeous guy sitting next to him is his son, Prince Rilian. Oh, and that the froggie thing sitting next to me is a kindred pessimist. Mother would never approve. _I've had enough of this-I am just going to find out what they want. _I finally decided after tiring of their jabber.

"Uh...excuse me, but would anybody mind telling me where I am, and why I am here? Because if you are looking for money or something I assure you, mother doesn't have anything. Or Lucy, as you may know her."

"Queen Lucy the Valiant?! No, it couldn't be. But it has to be, who else? Where is she then?" Muttering is definitely my pet peeve, and having it all around me made me want to slap the closest thing to me. Which happened to be the gross froggie thing.

"OWWWW!" He yelped after I had used his head for a gavel. "I can assure your Highness that this Daughter of Eve can in no way be related to their Highnesses. Especially Queen Lucy the Valiant. With our luck she is probably an impostor, a working of the Wicked Witch herself come to demolish us all!"  
_  
"_That is quite enough Puddleglum." Rilian said. There is no reason to speak such slander. Just because she has used your head to gather our attentions does not mean that she is evil. Quite opposite, in fact. Would not someone evil try their hardest to be kind in all circumstances, as to not bring attention to themselves? I believe that we should let her speak her mind before we go around making very pessimistic remarks."

"Yes Prince. It was not my place, I was just trying to cheer our moods a little." Puddleglum remarked while turning a darker mud color.

So I was officially crazy. And how does someone explain that to a room full of talking creatures who are all surely inside your head?  


"Ummm...w-well..." I stammered, "well, I suppose that there isn't much to explain. One moment I was slipping on a ridiculous fur coat and the next I am being pulled until I landed in a field. And then upon meeting very curious looking mice I was brought here, where your bickering has caused everyone much delay and confusion." _Why am I talking like this?! I don't understand, none of this makes any sense. If I was going crazy why would I be starting to feel this way? Why would I be talking in such an absurd manner quite unfitting a common girl. AHHH-now I am starting to think like that too._

Narrator's POV: It was a very curious thing, you see. Because as the Magic pulled Karla along it did not pull any sense into her head. Some things you just have to learn. But as with all of the Pevensies, the longer Karla stayed in Narnia, the more the Magic brought out the noble blood that ran in her veins. Her heart started to pump bright red blood that ran with the noble qualities of the former Kings and Queens. And while she did not understand where she was or why, she could not deny the new feeling that was forcing her to rise above herself.

As the discussion grew in the Throne Room, Puddleglum and Karla could feel their dark moods growing. As the Magic started to work on her manners, she turned to apologize for the slight gavel incident. Which he responded to with,

"No worries, with any luck I will only have slight brain damage and only have to be locked up for life."

"Are you always this pessimistic?" Karla inquired.

"Most certainly not!" He scoffed. "To be so joyous is very unfitting a MarshWiggle. Why I am positively exuberant. My family doesn't know what to do with me."

"Well then, perhaps you could redeem yourself by telling me where I am and what is going on?" she inquired.

"Excuse us, Puddleglum, but I believe I can handle this." The Prince Rilian responded with a very intense look on his gorgeous green-brown eyes.

KPOV: As Rilian took my hand, he told me that I was very safely in Narnia, and that he would explain more once we were in a quieter place. As he lead me out into the quiet of the abandoned back hallway, I suddenly found myself pushed against the wall with his lips securely on mine, and his arms wrapped around my waist. The minute I tried to resist, I stopped myself. While everything else I knew was uncertain, I knew this one fact wasn't. I felt safe in his arms, and all I wanted was more.

A/N: So please, REVIEW!! I am going to be gone for the rest of the week, so if i get some reviews I wil update as soon as I get back. A


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone, so due to the fact that there has been a significant lack of interest, I decided not to continue the story

Hey everyone, so due to the fact that there has been a significant lack of interest, I decided not to continue the story. My time is stretched as it is, and because there was very little interest, I decided that it was just not worth the effort. However, if more interest becomes known to me, aka, reviews, then I will either re-write it and continue, or just continue; depending on what you all want. Below I am enclosing a more detailed summary of where the story was going to go. I really have no expectations for this, but if anyone would like me to continue, let me know. A

Karla Pevensie was always the problem child, who vehemently rebuked her mother's ways and stories of a different world called Narnia. However, much to her surprise, and her mother Lucy's happiness, she one day finds herself pulled into the world she tried so hard to fight against. Once there she finds kindred spirits in Puddleglum, a very pessimistic Marshwiggle, and Prince Rilian, the son of Prince Caspian, who has now become king. As her relationship with them grows, she finds her feelings toward Rilian become the most overpowering thing she has ever felt in her life. At the same time as she is discovering what it is like to love, she is also discovering what sacrifices it requires. When Puddleglum's Marshwiggle community is sunk into despair and problems, she turns to Rilian to beg him to help them, but when he angrily refuses she is forced to choose between her love or her friends. The problem with the Marshwiggle's also arouses the suspicion of King Caspian and his advisors. When they suspect and accuse Rilian of being an imposter, he flees, and Karla blindly goes with him. As the Prince runs, he leaves behind him a path of destruction, and over and over again, Karla turns a blind eye, rationalizing that it was all for a good reason and was necessary for protecting his name. Only after she is locked in the ruins of Cair Paravel with the real Prince Rilian does she understand the severity of his sins and hers. As the imposter goes out to gather forces and take over Narnia, the two are left in the ruins to not only figure out who is taking over their beloved world, but how to escape and warn all of Narnia before it is much too late.


End file.
